minecraft_recurrent_complexfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Balancing Resources
If you're making a pack, you usually want to balance the resources so that it fits the progression arc of your pack. This page will guide you through the actions you normally need to take to balance Recurrent Complex out to your liking. Removing Blocks If you find a block generated inside a structure, there are several ways to remove it from generation. Approach: Universal Transformer If you set up a universal transformer, you can ensure a block type never generating when you don't want it to, without having to specifically edit structures. Setting up a clean transformer First, use /#edit on a random structure to open its configuration GUI. You do not actually want to save the structure, so it doesn't matter which one it is - you just need it to get a hold of the transformer GUI. Click 'Edit' on Transformers. From the top of the GUI, click the arrow buttons until you find the 'None' transformer preset, and click the button next to it to apply it. Then click the button next to it to customize the preset. You should now have an empty multi transformer ready to be edited. Adding a replace transformer There is another button with arrows and green plus signs in the GUI. This is the 'Add Transformer' button. Using the arrows, navigate to the replace transformer and click the middle button to add it. Click edit on the newly added replace transformer. The replace transformer will try to match all generating blocks with the 'source' expression, and replace it with a random block from the 'destinations'. In the source text field, enter a Block Expression matching the blocks you want to replace (e.g. enchanting_table | obsidian). Click to edit the destinations, and make sure the 'Air' preset is applied (same as above, but you don't need to click 'Customize' in the end). Click back until you're back at the initial transformer GUI. Adding a condition Finally, if you want to, you can edit the condition of your transformer. This will limit it to, for example, specific structures, biomes, or dimensions. See Environment Expression for more infos. Saving the preset Click the Plus button next to the preset selection to save your current transformer as a new preset. You can give it an ID, a name and a description of your liking. Click save, and then click 'cancel' inside the structure GUI (since you do not want to save the modified structure). The preset will be saved in your data directory /structures/active (and have the rcmt file ending). You can now use it for the universalTransformer option in the config. Setting up the transformer as a universal transformer. Enter the game, click Mods -> Recurrent Complex -> Config and find the universalTransformer option. Add your new transformer to it using the ID. You are now done setting up your universal transformer! Approach: Editing the structures A simpler, but less powerful approach is editing the structures specifically, overriding the version provided by the mod. This means that if Recurrent Complex makes changes to the structure afterwards, and you want to benefit from the changes, you need to edit the structure again using this method. In return, it's a lot simpler. Use /#whatisthis or /#containing to find the name of the structure you want to edit. Use /#import TheStructure to import the structure, make your changes (e.g. with ''/#replace'''' air 0 enchanting_table | obsidian''), select the structure again, and use /#export TheStructure to save it again. A quicker approach is using /#map (e.g. /#map TheStructure ACTIVE #replace air 0 enchanting_table | obsidian). With this command you don't need to import or export the structure at all. Approach: Disabling the structures Probably the simplest approach, you can just disable the structures you don't want. See Disabling Structures. Removing Items Sometimes, chests (or other inventories) can contain items you don't like upon generation. Whenever you find one, you want to edit the inventory generator ('loot table') associated with it. Use /#whatisthis to find the name of the structure. Use Command:import TheStructure to import the structure, and open the chests to find the used inventory generator. In the creative menu, find the corresponding inventory generation component (usually the same name), and right click to edit it. Here you can simply adjust the items as you need. Category:Information Category:Advanced